


Heroes Never Rest (Or Maybe They Do)

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl



Series: Phanniemay16 [16]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Day 25, Phanniemay 2016, but anti-phantom protestors learned their lesson, but damn that boy needs a break, maybe it was a bit harsh, this is a total mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl
Summary: Local hero/menace Phantom, pushed to his limits by both ghosts and protesters, declares a 24 hours of his absence in the town. What was meant to be a peaceful afternoon turns into chaos. People finally realize the meaning of Phantom's protection.





	

He wished he could have had a day off.

He wanted it.

He needed it.

He was just. So. Damn. Tired.

The Box Ghost woke him up at 4a.m. again.

Then the Lunch Lady appeared.

And Skulker decided to hunt him during third period.

Of course he had to upgrade his armor so the fight lasts forever! Which was to the noon. For now.

And his adversaries appeared just after fight, scanding something he was to tired to comprehend.

But he he knew it was something like ‘go away Phantom!’. At least now they were screaming his real name, not this stupid nickname. Invisobill. Who could’ve thought off such an monstrous name?

He was angry at them. He risked his life and future and what did he get in return? ‘Go away!’.

Not that he want anything in return, but was that so hard to say a ‘thank you’?

‘You want me to go away?’ he thought. ‘Fine!’

After finishing off Skulker and sucking him into thermos he landed in front of the crowd.

“You want me to leave?” he asked.

“Yes!” some more brave guys screamed back.

“Fine! I’m taking a 24h day off! Until tomorrow’s noon I won’t get my nose out of my lair! Hey, ghost hunters! Message for you – take care of the city, cause I won’t be there for now! Especially you, Fentons and Red Huntress! See you soon!”

He flew out and it was like the whole town freeze over. Then all the anti-Phantom guys – especially Fentons and Valerie – started to cheer up.

After all they finally got what they were aiming for.

But they weren’t the only ones. Very cheerful were also all ghosts and, of course, half ghosts.

Danny came back just after lunch, with gigantic smile placed on his face. Why should he worry? He didn’t get a detention yet and he knew he won’t get it tomorrow. He had absolutely free afternoon, nobody was after him and town’s folks got what they wanted, though they would get their lesson soon. It was a win-win situation.

For the first time in this school year he was too early for lessons and he hadn’t went to ‘bathroom’ even once, while Valerie was forced to leave twice, because of Ember and Desiree.

Watching her complaining about it was almost as funny as watching shocked expressions on his friends’ faces.

“Why did you do that?” they asked immediately when only they left the school.

“I’m just tired.” Explained Danny simply. “I need a break.”

He went home leaving their shocked expressions behind his back.

* * *

First thing he did when he came back home was to free Box Ghost, Lunch Lady and Skulker from the Fenton Thermos. He explained them the situation and let them choose if they want to be sent to the Ghost Zone or to stay in the Human Plane. Decision was easy, and soon after a quick truce they have left to cause some more chaos.

Meanwhile Danny got his homework done and ate dinner with no hurry. Then he studied a bit for tomorrow’s history test and went to sleep at 8p.m. After all he was ABLE to do that.

Waking up at 7a.m. instead 3a.m. was a strange feeling. Strange, but also nice.

His parents were still fighting ghosts – Jazz told him at the breakfast that almost a dozen of ghosts made an appearance during the night.

Box Ghost. Skulker. Johny 13. Technus. Youngblood. Spectra. Lunch Lady. Ember. Desiree. Kitty. Even Plazmius joined to have some fun.

His parents came back befor he left for school, yelling cheerfully, proud of themselves that they managed to catch all the ghosts. Danny was glad too – he wouldn’t need to take care of them when the situation will be too dangerous to handle for them.

And he knew it will. He was sure none of the ghosts would miss such an occasion. He was just curious which of the more powerful ones would take his invitation.

* * *

Three. Three ghosts came – Undergrowth, Vortex and Fright Knight. They came around 10a.m. and surprised even Danny.

Ghosts’ hunters were doing their best but they wasn’t capable of handling even one of them, not to mention all at once.

Much of students were absent. During the first period there was just half of the class. Later just a handful of them.

The history test was easy for him. And he was glad it was his second lesson, because rest of them was cancelled due to massive ghost attack.

He was observing the fight from the distance. He decided to made an appearance when there was almost noon, but not quite yet.

First he met with the anti-Phantom guys.

“So?” he asked, lying on his backs in the air with hands behind his head, like he was sunbathing at the beach. “Did you make your decision?”

The only answer were screams from the near battlefield where ghosts’ hunters were fighting with Fright Knight.

Finally somebody spoke out.

“We are… sorry…” words were coming out with a great difficulty. “ We have been… wrong… Please… Help us…”

“Oh but I can’t.” he said offhand. “I told you yesterday – no fight until the noon. And there’s still some time left.”

“We are sorry!” they started to yell.

“Okay, I think I could make an exception.”

He flew toward the battle, in the meantime catching a pumpkin from the nearest grocery and using it to trap Fright Knight. Then he used his ghost powers and Vortex tornadoes to spread cold on plants and freeze up Undergrowth’s roots so he was soon defenseless and defeated. After sucking him into the thermos he used his Ghostly Wail to weaken Vortex just before he caught him too.

He landed down in front of exhausted Ghost Hunters just in time to hear the rang of the bells. He hide his thermos theatrically.

“The noon.” He announced. “Time for you to make a decision.”

They were just staring at him with the mix of relief, surprise and horror visible on their faces.

Relief they didn’t have to fight anymore. They all were pretty exhausted.

Surprise he beat all three ghosts in less than three minutes. They knew they would never do this on their own. They were too weak. After all they were just humans. What could a human do to a powerful ghost? Even with the ectoguns they weren’t strong enough.

And there it comes: horror.

Horror that he was so powerful. It was clear that if he wanted he would have citizens on their knees under his command in no time at all.

Now they were sure Phantom wasn’t the bad guy here.

Finally Maddie Fenton spoke up.

“We’re sorry.” She said. “We underestimated you. We won’t be hunting you again.”

“I’m sorry too.” Red Huntress stood up. “ Now I’m sure you’re not the one in fault here.”

Danny smiled and picked up the pumpkin with the Soul Shredder still inside of it.

“I’ll better take care of this.” He said before he disappeared.

* * *

This one little experiment was very educative for Amity Park’s people.

Now they knew Danny Phantom Would always protect them.

They also knew anti-phantom weren’t useful nor harmless. Not even numerous – not anymore.

Everyone was happy.

Amity Park had their protector.

Danny Phantom got read of his adversaries.

And Danny Fenton got A+ from his history test.


End file.
